<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Fun by marvelousmacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293989">Halloween Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmacy/pseuds/marvelousmacy'>marvelousmacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heartstopper (Webcomic), Solitaire - Alice Oseman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Pumpkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmacy/pseuds/marvelousmacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spring siblings and friends prepare for Halloween!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Holden/Victoria "Tori" Spring, Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first attempt at creative writing in a long time and my first time posting anything I've written. It's not great, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you know what you want me to carve for you Oliver?” Michael asks the youngest Spring sibling. </p>
<p>It was the day before Halloween and the Spring siblings, plus Michael and Nick, were preparing to carve pumpkins. The weather was perfect, the trees were just beginning to change color, and Charlie felt like they couldn’t have chosen a better day if they had tried. After last year, he was trying to spend more time with those he cared about, especially Tori and Oliver. However, he did not trust Oliver enough to carve his own pumpkin and he barely trusted Tori with hers. That’s why he called in the reinforcements of Nick and Michael, with Micheal having already placed himself in charge of carving Oliver’s pumpkin.</p>
<p>“I want a tractor! A tractor!” Ollie yells, running excitedly around the Spring’s backyard.</p>
<p>Oliver was still obsessed with tractors. Everyone in the group had spent countless hours either playing with his tractors or playing in the living room tractor. Therefore, his response did not come as a shock to anyone and Michael had even already created a tractor template for the pumpkin.</p>
<p>“Oh! An excellent choice Oliver!” Nick, Charlie’s boyfriend, joins into the conversation. Nick’s sitting on the back porch steps with his arms around Charlie whose head is resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Michael nods solemnly. “What about you Tori? What will you be carving?”.</p>
<p>“It’s a secret.” Tori responds while stretching out on the plaid picnic blanket. </p>
<p>Upon learning that Tori won’t tell him her plans for her pumpkin Michael looks a little dejected, but he brightens up some when she pats the spot next to her on the blanket for him to sit down. Meanwhile, Oliver has already claimed the other spot next to Tori and is practically bouncing up and down in excitement. </p>
<p>“Do you know what you are going to do Charlie?” Nick moves over to next to Michael, gesturing for Charlie to take the last empty spot. </p>
<p>Charlie stands up and moves over to the spot, immediately moving back into Nick’s space. He and Nick weren’t always physically attached at the hip like they were today, but Charlie was stressed about the day going well and appreciated the physical comfort.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make the spookiest jack-o-lantern there ever has been.” Charlie tells the group while waving his fingers eerily in the air realizing they were all waiting on his answer. He has a plan for what he wants to do, and he’s not really sure it is scary at all, but he doesn’t want to give it away just in case something goes wrong and he has to change ideas halfway though. </p>
<p>“Let’s begin then!” Michael exclaims grabbing for the carving tools.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After about an hour of working the group decides to take a break. Charlie had to disentangle himself from Nick in order to work on his pumpkin and he decides to take this break as an opportunity to lean back into him and take a look at his pumpkin.</p>
<p>“Is that Nellie?” He asks Nick.</p>
<p>“Yes. Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“ I LOVE IT!” Charlie responds back enthusiastically. Nick has managed to capture Nellie’s essence perfectly and Charlie almost wants to reach out to pet the pumpkin.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see my pumpkin?” Charlie hesitantly asks Nick.</p>
<p>Charlie had initially been very pleased with the way his pumpkin was turning out. However, after seeing Nick’s masterpiece of Charlie doubted how good his pumpkin actually looked.</p>
<p>“Of course I do Char.” Nick looks at him with slight exasperation before leaning over into Charlie’s lap. “Spooky. It’s Frankenstein right?”</p>
<p>“Frankenstein’s Monster.” Charlie responds back automatically. </p>
<p>Nick bursts out laughing while Tori yells out “Nerd!” from the other side of the blanket apparently having been listening to their conversation all along. </p>
<p>At this insult, Charlie tries unsuccessfully to defend himself. He goes off on a tangent about how Franknstien is a great book and that most people would actually like the book if they weren’t required to read it for school before realizing it is pointless.</p>
<p>“You’re still a nerd.” Tori tells him affectionately when he stops.</p>
<p>Luckily, Oliver chooses this moment to decide he wants to see the pumpkins and jumps up, startling everyone, by running over towards Nick and Charlie. After Oliver tells Charlie and Nick how much he likes their pumpkins, the group decides it is time to get back to work if they want to be done by the time that the sun sets.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Finally. Done. No more carving ever again.” Michael dramatically proclaims as he sets his carving tools down.</p>
<p>“That’s what you get for volunteering to carve two pumpkins. I never want to do this again and I only had to carve one.” Tori grumbles at him.</p>
<p>It has been two long hours of pumpkin carving and everyone, including Oliver, is tired. Additionally, no matter how much they tried to hurry, the sun began to set before they could finish their creations. This means the temperature started to rapidly drop about half an hour ago.</p>
<p>“We can just take our pumpkins and clean the rest of this up in the morning right?” Nick asks sensing how exhausted everyone is. </p>
<p>“I think that sounds like a good idea. Victoria does that work for you?” Charlie decides to leave it up to his older sister to make the final call on cleaning up.</p>
<p>Charlie desperately hopes she says yes because he is freezing. Nick had tried to help by giving him the jumper he was wearing, but even with the added warmth Charlie still felt extremely cold.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll even show you all my design, if we go inside.” Tori says standing up.</p>
<p>Tori had still been very secretive of her pumpkin’s surprise design throughout their carving process as she had only shown it to Oliver who seemed to like it. Everyone else, Charlie included, was beginning to feel annoyed at her persistent secrecy as she would rush to hide the pumpkin anytime they got close. </p>
<p>With Tori’s encouragement that they should go inside, the group quickly stands up gathering their pumpkins, with Micheal carefully giving Oliver his. The inside of the Springs house is much warmer than outside and Charlie sighs in relief as he feels himself begin to stop shivering. </p>
<p>“Did you all have fun?” Charlie’s dad asks, seemingly appearing from nowhere.</p>
<p>They all mumble variations of “yes sir” while Oliver seems to get a second wind of energy and begins telling an epic tale about their pumpkin carving adventure. Eventually, Oliver tires out and Julio walks him upstairs seeming pleased that the children had a nice day. </p>
<p>“Can we see your pumpkin now?” Micheal pleads with Tori. </p>
<p>Everyone else had already placed their pumpkins on the table. </p>
<p>“Okay, guess I can show it to you now.” Tori places her pumpkin down with a flourish and places the fake led candle inside.<br/>Once Charlie sees the pumpkin he can’t help but can’t help but laugh. On Tori’s pumpkin she carved Wednesday Adams. Charlie can’t help but think that he should have seen this coming, as Wednesday Adams was one of the few things Tori liked. Nick and Micheal, having almost the same thoughts as Charlie, also begin to laugh. Soon their uncontrollable laughter gets to Tori and she laughs along with them.</p>
<p>As laughter rings out around him Charlie feels nothing but joy and a festive halloween spirit after getting to spend the day with his favorite people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>